my life story
by Maddiie09
Summary: this is about how regina george dies and what happens to Kady and Gretchens life after she dies...
1. Chapter 1

_**My Life story!! **_

Hello my name is Regina George and this is the story of my life …

Well as you know I was born I mean everyone is born but anyway

I first started to walk when I was 3 years old and my first word was slut.

A lot of people think I am a slag and in my teens I realised that they were

Right, I was a slag and most of my friends were only my friends because

They felt sorry for me but they really didn't like me at all. But lets get to the

Real story I died when I was 19

and my death was very dramatic.

And well it's a story I would like to tell.

I was walking home with my 2 best

Friend's Gretchen and Kady and we all walked past a strange looking alley

And there was a man down there but he had no detail. The next day after P.E

We saw the same strange man but even though he was in the light he still had

No detail. And at the end of the day when I walked home because my friends

Were at homework catch-up, so I walked past the alley and he started to

Move so I began to run. But then I felt a cold hand grab me shoulder, and

Suddenly even though I was still running forwards I was moving backwards

And then I knew I was being dragged back to that dark alley. But then I realised

That Sam and fliss said that they didn't really see the man only I saw him,

I was so scared my heart was thumping and I didn't know what to do. And

Then I blacked out never to wake again, but you can still hear my scream

Whenever you go or see a dark alley way. I swear to you this story is true!

Written by Regina George


	2. OMG you like him again!

_**Oh my god you like Him AGAIN?**_

Kady: Hi Gretchen

Gretchen: Hi are you okay? You look worried.

Kady: yeah I am fine it's just.

Gretchen: Just what?

Kady: I need to tell you something…

"WHAT omg you like Aaron as in Regina's ex boyfriend you cant like him he is still morning over her death…"

"I know I know its just I know this is weird but I have never felt this way about a boy before and I think I am in love with him!"

Kady begins to stress and starts to cry and everyone in the canteen was staring at them.

"Hold on a minute didn't they break up before she you know died"

"Why did you whisper the word died Kady?"

"I don't know really it's just everyone is staring at us because I was crying."

"Well stop crying because you are really making my street cred go down."

The bell began to ring for the last period of the day and the girls couldn't wait to go shopping…

"Why do we have to have math's last lesson its sooooooo boring and well I am failing big time"

"Why are you 'failing big time'?"

"The last 3 math's tests we have had I got an F and my mom said if I don't improve my grades she will take my credit card off me Kady you have to help me?"

"Ok I will help you study for the math's test we have on Friday I mean it's an emergency you don't want your credit card confiscated by your mom."

"Anyway you where saying about Aaron and Regina had split up before she died…"

"Yeah so you might have a chance with him but wait a few months he still liked her I mean she did break up with him."

"Aaron told me that he broke up with her??"

"Well he would say that, he isn't going to say that a girl broke up with him. And did you say Aaron spoke to you Kady?"

"Yeah but why is that such a big deal?"

"He hasn't spoken to a girl since the incident."

"Really well why would he talk to me then?"

"I don't know but I think we should find out here he comes."

The girls followed Aaron home and tried to get a sneak peek of his bedroom but the blinds were drawn and his mom or sister was in his room because he could hear a girl talking or was it…

"Aaron where are your CDs?"

"Errrr by the stereo babe"

" Oi Kady did you hear what I just heard?"

" Yeah did he just say babe shhhhhh he might be able to hear us."

"I don't think that's his mom or sister."

"Hey Baby can I go out to the balcony?"

"Yeah sure I will meet you out there for some alone time lol."

"We better go come on."

"Gretchen I'm stuck help?"

"Take your top off I have a spare one in my bag."

" WHAT!! Okay fine I will do it."

"Quick put this on hurry."

"It's a boys t-shirt!"

"Just wear it or you will get caught topless in Aaron's back yard."

"Okay its on now run."

Back at school the girls heard Aaron on the phone to a girl and arguing…

"I think that's her on the phone."

"Shhhh listen to their convocation."

"Look Amanda I don't know who's t-shirt it was on my balcony it was probably my sisters."

"I know I said my sister wasn't aloud in my room but she does anyway you have a little brother you should know."

(On the phone)

" Yeah I do have a little brother but he doesn't take his clothes off in my room now I will give you one more chance so don't screw up because I like you and I want this to work…"

"Yes Kady I have a plan on how we could split them up so you can get with him."

"I will tell you on MSN tonight."

**MSN CONVERSATIONS**

**Gretchen and Kady convo:**

**BabbieKady says: Hi Gretch ******

**Lil_gretch says: Hi do you want to know that plan I was tlkin bout…**

**BabbieKady says: yeah oh brb someone is talking to me.**

**Lil_gretch says: who was tlkin to ya?**

**BabbieKady says: Aaron he said he is gonna break up with his girl friend oh wait he is tlkin again.**

**Aaron and Kady convo:**

**HottyAaron says: hello Kady.**

**BabbieKady says: hello how are you feeling?**

**HottyAaron says: What are you goin on bout?**

**BabbieKady says: I heard Ur convo on da fone 2day.**

**HottyAaron says: Oh well I am gonna break up with her…**

**BabbieKady says: yy?**

**HottyAaron says: never mind.**

**BabbieKady says: okay brb Gretch is tlkin to me. **

**HottyAaron says: if I break up with Amanda will you date me?**

**BabbieKady says: WHAT!!**

**HottyAaron says: I really like you ever since you were a plastic even before that…**


	3. No way are you dating!

**NO WAY ARE YOU DATING!!**

**BabbieKady says: okay I will date you. But only if you dump your girlfriend.**

**HottyAaron says: great I will enter her in the convo and I will dump her.**

**AmandaDARLING has been added to this conversation:**

**AmandaDARLING says: Hi babe oh hi Kady.**

**HottyAaron says: yeah err can I talk to you about us?**

**AmandaDARLING says: What about us we are already together?**

**HottyAaron says: I know we are together that's what I want to tlk to u bout…**

**AmandaDARLING says: That's a break up line your not breaking up with me are you?**

**HottyAaron says: well……………….**

**AmandaDARLING says: Well if that's the way you feel then…**

**AmandaDARLING has just sent you a nudge.**

**AmandaDARLING has left the conversation.**

**AmandaDARLING has blocked you so you cannot talk or socialize with her until she unblocks you.**

**HottyAaron says: well will you?**

**BabbieKady says: will I what Ohhhhhh yeah of course I will xx**

**HottyAaron says: great sorry babe g2g bubbie xx 3**

**BabbieKady says: okay bye baby.**

**The next day at school Kady sat by Aaron got on the bus with Aaron and even walked home with Aaron the couple were as happy as they could get. But how would Regina feel if she was alive?**

"**I had a great day today Aaron thanks."**

"**Its okay I'm so happy to be your love the time we share is magical."**

"**Awww thanks."**

**The cute couple went home to dinner and they didn't stop thinking about each other.**

"**Okay Kady time for bed it's nearly 12:00pm."**


End file.
